Choices
by timeless13
Summary: Everything is going fine for Momiji, but then something drastic happens. He now has to make a choice, and it won't be easy. This is bad summary. You gotta read it. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

k, writing another long-ish fruits basket story. this time about momiji! sorry if it's weak in the begining, but he's complex, and i'm having trouble getting my head around him

* * *

"You want one?"

Momiji held a cookie out to Kisa.

They were sitting on one of the sofa's in the halls of his father's hotel. The sky outside glittered with the lights of the other buildings. There was peaceful, classical piano playing. Momiji's dad was taking them both home when he got off work. Until then, the two friends would sit and talk. Over the past few monthes, they'd grown closer, and spent a great deal of their time talking to eachother.

"Yes, thanks."

She said softly, taking it from him.

"Is Tohru coming tonight?"

"No, she's taking tonight off. Yuki said she was sick."

"Hmmm."

They were both silent for a minute, before Momiji spoke again.

"Mom and came by earlier."

Kisa looked up with interest.

"She seemed upset."

He paused, thinking of what to say next.

She waited for him to continue.

"She was in a hurry. She passed me, and then turned around to look at me. It was scary. She stared, like I wasn't real, and then she turned and ran into my dad's office."

Kisa stared at him.

'Wow, this seems big...'

"He won't tell me what she wanted, but he seemed pretty shaken up. Like, really."

"Woah..."

Momiji stared at the ground.

"I don't know what's going on..."

He said quietly.

Kisa didn't say anything, just watched him. His face was still, and stoney, but his eyes were full of emotion. Confusion. Fear. Dread. All swirling together in a paniced, but deep, way.

Neither spoke, letting the slow music fill them.

For Kisa, it brought on a calming effect.

But as for Momiji, it represented all of what he was thinking about. The complicity of his family. The peaceful sound that you hear, but in truth it's all just chaotic notes under the surface. It was making him crazy.

Just in time, his father emerged from his office.

"Time to go."

He said tiredly.

The two teenagers stood up and followed him out the door. None of them spoke on their way back to the Souhma house.

Kisa got out first.

"Bye."

She muttered, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she closed the car door.

Momiji stared after her, wishing that she could have stayed. He didn't want to be alone. His father was keeping quiet, and he suddenly felt very sad.

'There isn't anybody left...I'm alone...I'm completely alone...'

He sighed as the car pulled away and started towards their silent home.

* * *

not as good as i wanted it to be, but i'm pretty sure it will get better. stick with me! please review! 


	2. thinking

Ukari-chan: thank you! i hope it will get better.

Band Guy's Girl. Maybe: lol. yeah, honestly i'm still working out the bugs myself. thank you!

kyo's little koneko: thank you! i know, this is going to be a sad one...

Bazzit: lol. thank you!

everybody: k, this chapter is short and lazy. stuff's been crazy here, i'm sorry.

* * *

_'I should ask him again...'_

Momiji was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_'But...what if...that makes it worse? Whatever it is...And what if it's something really bad? Of course it's something really bad...but do I even really want to know...?'_

He sighed and rolled over so that he was on his side, facing the door.

_'No...I'll wait. Asking could be bad. He'll tell me eventually...But...it's got something to do with Mom...god, what on earth is going on?'_

He sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed.

_'I wanna call Kisa...But t's kinda late...11:47...geez, I should sleep...school and all that...I need to talk, though. It's so empty here...so quiet...'_

The boy sighed again, laid down, and pulled the blankets over his head.

_'School...I'll talk to her then...Need sleep...I miss Mom...'_

His eyes were filled with teas as he closed them for the night.

**(Kisa's Journal)**

_Oh god, what is going on?_

had picked up her journal as soon as she walked in her room.

_I've never seen Momiji so upset. And his dad wasn't talking at all. I'm scared._

_I think something really big is about to happened. Something to do with his mom...I don't know. I have no idea what's happening._

_I'm worried about Momiji._

_I'm scared._

_I'm really, really scared._

_That's it, I'm tired. I gotta try to sleep._

_Kisa S._

_

* * *

right, not a good chapter. i hope the next one will be better. like i said, things have been crazy, so i will probably be updating maybe every two weeks. sorry, but that's the best i can shoot for right now. please review! even though this chapter sucked..._


	3. shells

Lain Mikado: thank you for reviewing! yeah, pretty big plot. well, see, that's the trouble. i have a huge plot idea but i'm having lots of trouble making it all actually tie in together and make sense. but thank you!

Iris: thank you for reviewing!

kyo's little koneko: teehee! read and find out! thank you fro reviewing!

Band Guy's girl. Maybe.: lol. k, glad you forgive me. Yeah, i was being lazy...hehehe, no excuse. thank you for reviewing! i need an update with that band guy situation.

kyo-obsessedru2: thank you! i am honestly sad that my other story ended, i felt a little lost. and i missed my reviewers! like when i just wasn't writing an fb fanfic? it sucked! but now i'm back, and i love my reviewer-type-people again! ya, you finally updated! thank god, i was dying. and hurry up with the next chapter, i love your story!

everybody: huh...this is a pretty lame-but not as lame as that last one-chapter. sorry, still not very very inspired, and i'm tired, and stuff here really has been crazy. like, everything was going so slowly, and now out of nowhere i've been hurled into my life as a teenager! craziness! all i have to say: boys are confusing as hell!

sigh

ok, on with the story!

* * *

_"Well?"_

_Momiji's eyes opened slowly, adjusting quickly to the soft morning light._

_"Well? What do you think?"_

_The blond haired boy looked around for a second, trying to see where the voice was coming from. As he turned his head, his eyes focused on a little girl sitting a few feet away from him._

_"Wha-...What do I think about what?"_

_Momiji asked her, confused._

_She giggled a little._

_"The picture, of course."_

_Momiji stared blankly. He couldn't make out who she was. She looked familiar...but he couldn't put his finger on it. Blond hair. Brown eyes. So close...but he couldn't quite reach it._

_The girl kept smiling peacefuly, waiting for him to answer._

_"What...are you talking about?"_

_He asked._

_Her face fell slowly, going from happy and innocent to sad...dissapointed..._

_"You mean...you don't remember?"_

_"What? Remember what?"_

_Momiji's voice was bursting with confusion...and fear. Fear that he was letting something get away from him by not remembering. That he was letting go. And he could not bring it back._

_The girls eyes filled with tears. Each one screamed with betrayal as they slid down her face._

_"You're forgetting. You're forgetting all of it."_

_Momiji stared at her, eyes wide, trying to understand what she was saying._

_"You're leaving me alone!"_

_She yelled at him this time, unfathomable_(teehee, i've heard this word, but i have no idea how to spell it.) _pain spilling from her mouth._

_"Just like her! You're forgetting everything, just like her!"_

_"No...I'm not! What are you saying? What are you talking about, I don't even know who you are!"_

_Momiji yelled back at her, expressing the fear and panic that was filling him._

_Her face grew stoney._

_"You don't know who I am?"_

_Her voice was almost expressionless._

_Momiji kept silent, shaking his head slightly in reply._

_She sighed tiredly._

_"Well...I'm sorry..."_

_With that, she turned and walked away._

The alarm clock blared in his ear. Momiji sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

'Geez...what was that all about...? Dreams...strange...But was that? She looked so familiar...but...not...'

"Momiji! Hurry up, you've got 20 minutes before school starts!"

The boy's father yelled from the kitchen.

"Ugh...Fine..."

Momiji groaned as he pulled himself out of bed.

He arrived at the entrance not a minute too soon.

Kisa was waiting for him there.

"You made it."

She stated as he came up to her.

"Yeah, barely."

He panted, having just run through the parking lot and other crowds of kids to get to her.

"Hmm. We should go in."

"Yeah..."

They started walking into the school.

Momiji's eyes went wide. He stopped, suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of dread.

Kisa stared at him.

"...Momiji...?"

She spoke with concern.

"I...don't want to go in there. I can't go in there. So many people...just shells. They're all just shells, Kisa. All trying to be perfect on the outside, and it's really the complete opposite on the inside. I can't go in there. They're all just shells."

His words were rushed, as if he had to get them out quickly before they slipped away from him. He turned his head a little, and locked eyes with Kisa.

It took all she had not to take a step back. There was a delayed feeling for a second, before all of his emotions shot through to her heart. She had to remind herself to breathe.

_'Oh...! Oh god...oh god...Momiji...I need to help you...how do I help you...?'_

"Momiji..."

She said quietly, searching for words.

He blinked. Shook his head. Shifted his gaze.

"Uhm, never mind. Sorry, tired. Let's just go in, ok?"

He mumbled. The started walking, not waiting for a reply.

_'Momiji...'_

Her eyes followed him for a minute before she started catching up. They were both silent, and stayed that way all though school.

* * *

sigh ok, so it's been what, a year? more than that? but i'm going to finish this story whether you like it or not. so review, ok? thanks


End file.
